


Kill all monsters

by Morositas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morositas/pseuds/Morositas
Summary: Sansa and Theon want to kill each other's monsters that they know too well.





	Kill all monsters

_Theon knows what Ramsay has done to Sansa_ , but also _Sansa knows what Ramsay has done to Theon_. They’re not going to touch each other without having mutual consent.

“I don’t want to touch you” he murmurs looking at her, “I don’t want to touch you if you don’t want it too” he looks down, afraid of memories.

“I don’t want to touch you either” she whispers looking back at him, “I don’t want to touch you either, if you don’t want it too” she looks down too, afraid of memories.

Sansa _guides_ Theon’s hands on her body, and Theon _guides_ Sansa’s hands on his body. They both _burst into tears_ after few instants.

They know each other’s monsters: they’re going to destroy every trace of them through kisses and caresses. They’re going to kill them all. _Together_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.
> 
> PS: if you would like to have another friend and mutual on **Tumblr** with whom to talk about Game of Thrones I'm iksarai.


End file.
